


Devotion

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bifur is fortunate to have two younger cousins who are devoted to him, in every way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> For this kinkmeme prompt- Bifur being serviced by Bofur and Bombur. http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/14338.html?thread=26391042#t26391042

Bifur was very fortunate to have two younger cousins who were very devoted to him, in practically every way. They had been that way since before the orc attack on their town that had resulted in Bifur’s head injury, and that had not waned after.

Though it had been that long since they had done this. The injury had rendered Bifur prone to somewhat violent fits, and periods of not even knowing where he was. But now that had lessened, and when he communicated to his cousins that he was ready for this again, they eagerly agreed. They had missed doing this as much as he had.

Bombur knocked on the door to the small home Bifur and Bofur shared, late enough in the night that he was free from fatherly duties. Bofur opened the door, his excited grin matching his brother’s. “Come on,” he invited.

“Been too long,” Bombur commented.

“Which we will make up for.” Bofur led him to their cousin’s room.

Bifur got up from the edge of his bed and pulled the other two into a hug. He whispered in Khuzdul, “ _Thank you_.”

“We haven’t done anything yet,” Bofur remarked when they let go. “Though now’s as good a time as any.” He took a step forward and took Bifur’s face in his hands. He tilted his head enough to avoid the axe, and kissed him. It was tentative, testing at first, to make sure Bifur would be fine. Despite his excitement for what was to come, his priority was Bifur.

“ _You know how to kiss me better than that_ ,” Bifur growled, grasping Bofur’s forearms and pulling him in for a harder kiss.

Bofur chuckled into his cousin’s mouth, and his fingers moved down and started to tangle through the black-and-white beard. Bombur slid up behind Bifur, put his hands on the older dwarf’s waist, and pushed aside some hair with his nose to start kissing his neck.

By Mahal, how much Bifur had missed this. Pressed between the two of them like this as their mouths kissed and sucked. He started unconsciously grinding back against Bombur’s stomach.

Then they switched places, sliding around Bifur. Bofur kept his mouth on the older dwarf’s until Bifur’s head couldn’t turn any further, and it was quickly replaced with Bombur’s. After another moment, Bifur told them to undress. He heard the rustle of clothing behind him as Bofur did so first, and he let out a little moan as Bofur broke away for a short moment to get out of his tunic.

Bombur tugged on Bifur’s beard, and Bifur slid two of his fingers into the other’s mouth. Bofur came back, snaking his bare arms under Bifur’s tunic to wrap around his middle. Bombur kept Bifur’s fingers in his mouth, sucking on them while he undressed, only pulling away when he took off his tunic.

Both brothers stripped Bifur, and Bofur pulled him backwards to the bed once he was naked. Bifur nearly tripped over his trousers around his feet, but recovered quickly, and sat on the edge of the mattress. Bofur was behind him, on his knees, and draping his arms over Bifur’s shoulders to rub and lightly scratch across his chest, kissing his neck at the same time.

Bombur bent over to capture Bifur’s lips again, and kneeled in front of him, mouth sliding down his body. He nipped at Bofur’s fingers as he passed over them. Bofur tugged at Bombur’s mustache in response. Once on his knees, Bombur started kissing and licking his way up the inside of Bifur’s thighs, his destination the stiffening cock.

Bifur ran his fingers through the fringe of orange hair at the front of Bombur’s head before settling his hand on the back. Bombur looked up at him, and he nodded his approval. Bombur started by blowing gently on the head of Bifur’s cock, making him shiver at the physical sensation and the anticipation. His eyelids fluttered as the tongue licked a stripe up his shaft before closing over the top of it.

Bofur was content to kiss and nip at Bifur’s neck and shoulders while Bombur sucked for a minute. Then he tugged Bifur’s earlobe with his teeth before he joined his brother on his knees, and the larger dwarf moved to let him in the space. Bifur’s heart raced at the sight of them staring up at him, an irresistible glint in their eyes. He nodded, and they both moved in to share his cock between their tongues and lips.

Bifur put a hand on both their heads, tugging at their hair as his grips loosened and tightened. They occasionally kissed each other, lines of saliva still connecting them to his cock. He could almost get drunk off the sight. They didn’t touch themselves, though their arousals didn’t need it, their cocks starting to rise without physical touch.

Bofur lowered his mouth over Bifur’s shaft, going as far down as he could. Bombur pushed his head down until he gagged. But Bofur didn’t pull back to breathe, instead bobbing his head a few times, making sure the cock bumped the back of his throat. Bombur matched the feat, and the brothers alternated several times.

Then Bifur breathily told them to get on the bed. He didn’t want to finish like this, as tempting as it was to do so in their mouths, and was more than ready to take them now. They didn’t have to ask how Bifur wanted them, they knew, and arranged themselves, Bombur on his back with Bofur face-down on top of him. Bombur brought his legs up to hook his ankles on Bofur’s back.

Bifur got up to his knees, pouring some oil on his palm and cock. He relished in the others’ moan as he slid his slickened thumb down their cracks, slightly pushing into their entrances as it passed them. They started slowly grinding their bodies together, desperate for friction on their hardened cocks.

Bifur slapped Bofur’s ass and gripped his hip with one hand. He stroked himself a couple times before lining himself up with the older brother’s hole. He slowly pressed in, Bofur shuddering and letting out a long moan as he was filled. Bifur started with a few almost lazy thrusts. Then he gripped Bofur’s hips roughly, and sped up.

Bofur’s hands fisted in the sheets beside Bombur’s shoulders, and all he could do was cry out his pleasure into his brother’s neck. He couldn’t help the long groan of “Bif…” as his cousin pulled out.

Bifur smacked Bofur’s ass again, and lightly scratched down one cheek. Then he gripped Bombur’s fleshier sides and started on him. Bombur was quieter, but Bifur noticed the way the younger brother’s heels dug into Bofur’s back with each thrust in.

The second time he pounded into Bofur, he grabbed the braid at the back of his head, pulling his head up and letting his cries go unmuffled. Bofur’s hair was always nice to hold while fucking him, braided or loose.

The rocking of Bofur’s and Bombur’s bodies together, in addition to alternately being fucked by their cousin, would be enough to drive them over the edge, as it always did. Bombur finished first, with Bifur’s cock inside him, his seed smearing between their stomachs. Bofur kissed him through his climax. The red-haired dwarf was left breathing heavily as Bifur pulled out.

Bifur tapped Bofur’s shoulder, and Bofur knew what he wanted. He turned over onto his back. Bombur scooted up higher on the pillows to make them both more comfortable, and put his arms over his brother’s chest. With his head laying back against Bombur’s chest, Bofur hooked his ankles around Bifur’s waist.

Bifur lined himself up and pushed completely in in one smooth motion, making Bofur bite his lip as he moaned. He laid one hand flat on Bofur’s stomach, and was still for a moment, a little smile of satisfaction on his face as he teased.

“Bifur…” Bofur prompted desperately.

Bifur slowly moved his hand down to palm over Bofur’s cock, then took it and started pumping in time with his own thrusts. Bifur could feel that they were both close now. He leaned over to capture Bofur’s lips roughly, almost biting. He pulled away just as he felt the first spurt of Bofur’s seed on his hand.

Bifur let his cousin work himself through his finish as he gripped Bofur’s hips with both hands and pounded harder. It only took a few more thrusts for him to come inside. He nearly dropped his head down onto Bofur’s chest, but remembered the axe and stayed upright.

All three were still for a moment, breathing heavily and slowly blinking. Then Bifur pulled out, Bofur unhooked his ankles, and Bombur let go of his brother.

Bofur rolled off, and Bombur scooted over until there was enough space for Bifur to lie between them. Bifur crawled up and practically dropped on his back. The other two moved down until they could lay their heads on either side of his chest. Bifur put his arms around both of their shoulders.

“ _Too good to me_ ,” Bifur commented with a happy sigh.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Bofur replied. Bombur nodded his agreement.

It didn’t take long for all three to drift off into sleep, gratified smiles on all their faces at being able to share this again.


End file.
